


A Quick Run to the Store

by ahunmaster



Series: Office AU [124]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Office, F/M, Menstruation, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4562616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster





	A Quick Run to the Store

He had thought he would be ready to handle another person under his roof.  It was challenging at first, but it was like having another roommate like he had while in the foster system.

 

But to be honest, he had never been roomies with a woman before.  And they sure did have different lifestyles than theirs.   Including the one thing he didn't know he would ever get used to.

 

Once a month, he had to deal with a very stiff Eclipse.  She would refuse to move at night in her weird sitting position.  Then there were the constant checks and runs to the bathroom.  Sometimes the changing of bottoms, often involving Eclipse running naked below the belt out of the bedroom to grab a fresh pair.

 

Worst of all were the mornings she rolled him out of bed to do a quick load of the sheets in the washing machine.

 

And that didn't even include the extra meals and the ridiculous amount of water she drank during that time.

 

He knew what it was.  He wasn't that stupid.  But it was just a roller coaster trying to get around Eclipse's system of doing this that she had obviously perfected over the years.  If this is what women did for most of their lives, then Megatron was obviously not giving the respect they properly deserved.

 

Still, of all things, he did not think he would actually have to have a hand in any of it other than rolling off the bed on those bad mornings.

 

"Are you sure it’s the right one?"

 

"Eclipse," he said as he placed the items onto the conveyor belt, "I have the right one.  It matches the one at home."

 

"You're positive?"

 

"Yes.  And don't worry, I also bought extra of the others."

 

"... You did?"

 

"You ran out of this one, so I thought you might need more of the other."

 

"... Are they-?"

 

"The right ones too.  Yes, I remember the brand and size."

 

"... Thank you."

 

"It's nothing.  I'll be home in twenty minutes."

 

"Okay.  See you soon."

 

Giving her a farewell, Megatron hung up the phone to turn to the young man at the cashier.  The guy looked down at the CEO of Decepticon Enterprise’s two items and not unaware of who the man was, looked back up at him.

 

The older man blinked as he waited.  "Is there a problem?"

 

The kid flinched before quickly scanning the items.  As Megatron paid the kid in cash, he stopped the other from bagging them.

 

"I will carry them to my car, thank you."

 

"Ah-Are you sure you don't want a bag... sir?"

 

Megatron blinked before leaning over to stare down the cashier, "If you're trying to insinuate that I need one to protect my image, then you obviously don't know who I am."

 

The young man couldn't respond back as the two boxes were snatched out of his hands and carried under one arm each.

 

Though to be fair, it wasn't often that everyone in the parking lot saw a well built and scary looking infamous CEO carrying violently pink boxes of super absorbent tampons and heavy duty pads in his arms to his car.

 

Megatron didn't care.  He was buying his wife essentials that she needed.  And besides, only boys cringed at the thought of being seen holding, let alone buying, them.

 

A real man was one would could buy them as simply as if it were a carton of milk.

 

END


End file.
